Unexpected changes
by Wingless butterfly
Summary: What happens when you get resorted into a different house, Sharing a room with a complete jerk, and falling in love at the same time?Complete and utter chaos of course. HPxDM slight HGxRW. R&R rated M. Last chapter added 6!
1. Sorting and resorting

**Unexpected Changes**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. If I did my name would be J.K Rowling...and it's not so that should be enough proof for you.

**Summary: **What happens when your resorted into a different house, sharing a room with someone whose known to be a complete jerk, and falling in love at the same time? Complete and utter chaos of course. HPxDM slight RWxHG

**Warnings: **This fic is rated M for slight smut, cursing, and umm that's about it...I think.

* * *

Chapter 1: Sorting and resorting. 

Draco Malfoy could only be described as one word.

Beautiful.

Long blond locks, a set of mysterious light blue eyes that some might even consider gray. Pale skin that seemed to glitter in the sunlight and sparkle under the moon, a sharp nose with light pink lips.

He walked toward the slytherin table with a sense of importance. The only thing, sadly, that ruined such a perfect image was one Malfoys cocky attitude and two his two goons Crabbe and Goyle who followed closely behind.

Harry Potter sighed looking around the Great hall he had missed over the uneventful summer. Being with the Dursleys hadn't really been tough that year but still he was anxious as ever to get back to school. Of course he had also missed his friends Ron and Hermoine who were both sitting on either side of him arguing about one thing or another and to think after their separation they'd be getting along.

Yeah right.

"I'm telling you _Ronald _it's no big deal. So what if I didn't go to the dance with you last year. It's not like you asked me!"

Harry groaned staring at his two best friends who were leaning across him whispering fiercely to one another. He couldn't believe Ron was still upset about the dance that occurred last year. But Hermoine did have a point he should have asked her, if he wanted to take her.

Everyone else in the hall was also in deep conversation waiting for the sorting and the feast to begin. He looked towards the door hoping that the first years would just arrive so Ron and hermoine could just stop arguing.

"Well I was going to _Hermoine_ but you were so quick to go with Krum I never had a bloody chance."

Hermoine gasped and glared daggers at the boy before looking away. Ron shook his head turning to Harry.

"Can you believe her? Mad at me just because I asked a simple question."

Before Harry could struggle to find an answer Professor Dumbledore stood up from his chair and yelled for everyone to be quiet.

The hall became silent almost instantly and Harry found his eyes staring off into a distance toward the slytherin table.

Harry wasn't sure when it had happened; he believed it was during his third year, that he had became obsessed with the boy. He watched him now smiling at something the professor was saying he presumed, Crabbe and goyle giggling along with him like the idiots they were.

Harry squinted his bright green eyes trying to figure out what those three were up to.

Draco suddenly looked his way and locked eyes with Harry grinning slightly like he knew something no one else in the world knew.

'He probably does.'

"- And that is why this year I'm having our first ever resorting ceremony."

Harry's head whipped around so quickly he thought he heard his neck crack. The hall was in such an uproar that it took Dumbledore a few minutes to quiet everyone done again.

Even a few of the teachers looked confused.

"Do you think he's finally lost it?" Fred asked leaning across the table.

Hermoine rolled her eyes in frustration and looked at all of them.

"If any of you were listening Dumbledore thinks its time for us to get to know people from outside of our houses. Too much of a competition thing I guess."

George entered the conversation then and elbowed his brother Fred.

"Do you think any of us are going to get switched? I can't imagine one of us getting moved to boring Ravenclaw or sinister slytherin."

Dumbledore held up his hand then for silence and Harry rubbed his temple having a bad feeling when Dumbledore made eye contact with him.

' Why did he choose to do this there fifth year?"

The Professor continued to go on about how it was only going to be for one semester and if at the end the chosen one decided to stay within the new house they could and if not well they were free to return to there respected house.

"But before the resorting begins id like to first place our first years into their respectful houses."

Harry groaned and placed his head in his hands.

The doors to the great hall opened and a group of scared looking eleven year olds entered walking in a tight group. Professor mcgonagall led the kids to the front of the great hall and stepped on the platform picking up a piece of parchment next to the sorting hat.

Harry listened vaguely and began to remember his first year at hogwarts. The sorting hat had trouble deciding whether to place him in slytherin or Gryffindor. Harry had pleaded for the hat not to put him in Slytherin but what if his name got called a second time?

"Shit!!" Harry said covering his mouth quickly. A couple of students from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor who were seated within hearing range began giggling quietly.

"Harry what the bloody hell was that about?" Ron asked when the sorting was finished.

"I just remembered that in my first year I-"

He was cut off when Dumbledore began talking again. Inwardly he cursed the man for having done this but then again maybe his prediction would be wrong and he wouldn't be called.

Yeah right.

" Katrina dolfy!"

Katrina was a quiet fourth form girl who was unfortunately placed with the Slytherin. It made sense to Harry why she was getting resorted because she was basically afraid of them.

" Gryffindor!!" The sorting hat cried and even before Mcgonagall could get the hat off the girl's head Katrina fell to her knees with her hands clasped together.

"Oh thank you lord," she cried kissing the cross necklace she had around her neck.

The great hall, except for the slytherins of course, erupted loudly with laughter as a bunch of smart remarks went toward the slytherin table.

"Oh for heavens sake child just go to your new table." Mcgonagall snapped.

Katrina got up a sheepish grin on her face and ran happily towards the table receiving a few pats on the back from a few gryffindors.

After a few more names were called Harry began to relax and found his eyes wondering over to the slythering table again.

Draco looked like he was intently listening to Dumbledores every word his hand pressed lazily against his chin.

Harry didn't realize it at first but it seemed the whole hall had suddenly gone quiet.

A little _too _quiet.

"Harry." Hermoine whispered.

He heard the girl but was a little more intrigued by the satisfied look Malfoy suddenly had on his face.

Harry found that he wanted to smile along with the boy until that smile turned into his signature smug look.

'Uh oh.'

" I wonder what has him so happy." he murmured dazed.

"Harry Potter!"

Harry jumped out of his trance and noticed the whole hall was looking at him now he looked up and groaned inwardly when he realized Dumbledore was too.

"You've got to be kidding me." Harry whispered.

* * *

**A/N**: So what do you guy's think??? I decided to stop it here just to tease you a little bit...even though I think you know what _may _happen next. hee hee. Well please leave some reviews to let me know if you guys like it so far. Even though this is just the set up for the whole story that will take place... 


	2. Where you belong

**Unexpected changes**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry potter or any of J.K Rowlings characters.

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews I've received so far. It's good so many people actually like my first Harry potter fanfic. Thanks everyone!

* * *

Chapter 2: Where you belong 

" You can't be serious." Harry whispered walking quickly up to Dumbledore.

He was sure the old wizard heard him because Dumbledore looked up at Harry with an ' I'm sorry I had to do this.' look on his face.

Harry could hear the whispers behind him and he glared worriedly at the hat before he was aloud to sit. The minute the hat was placed on his head Harry said what he was thinking.

"I don't want to go with _them_ of all people," he whispered under his breath but he was sure the hat could hear him.

"You know I always believed you belonged with slytherin . You have too many of there qualities to remain in Gryffindor."

Harry was about to protest when the hat finally sealed his fate.

"Slytherin." It cried happily and Harry closed his eyes letting out his breath.

"Well isn't this just great." he mumbled getting off the stool.

Dumbledore took the hat off of his head and whispered in his ear.

"My office around twelve tonight I need to speak with you." Dumbledore gave him a little push off the stage and he stumbled a bit looking over at the Gryffindor table who were booing loudly along with the slytherin's who obviously didn't want him on their side.

Ron and Hermoine were looking shocked at him and Harry shrugged his shoulders moving towards the Slytherin table. He sat quickly at the end of the bench next to another boy from Gryffindor who didn't look like he wanted to be there either.

" Now that the resorting has finished everyone, I would like you all to enjoy your dinner. I know it has been a long and tiresome day so if you would rather go to your dorms that is acceptable. First years though must wait for their head boy or girl to show them to there new rooms. Resorters your things are already in your new rooms and when your finished with your meal please come get instructions from professor Snape."

The head master clapped his hands twice and the tables became filled with food. Harry who had no desire to eat got up and began making his way over to Snape.

" Well congratulations _potter_. Maybe now you'll know what a winning house feels like."

Harry turned around and was face to face with the one person he didn't expect would be talking to him.

" May I remind you _Malfoy _which house won every year with the most points?"

Draco's face fell a little and Harry smiled in triumph.

" You better realize whose territory your in now potter." Malfoy looked the boy up and down his signature smirk on his face. "Maybe this year won't be so boring after all."

Malfoy laughed walking away from Harry leaving him with his hands balled into fists.

" Oh and one more thing-"

Draco looked over his shoulder and winked at Harry.

"Let's just say your roommate is quite the interesting fellow."

Draco walked over to the table, a small smile on his face, sliding his way in between crabbe and goyle.

" Did he just wink at me?" Harry didn't know why but he began to blush.

'I need to get out of here before something else happens.'

Harry walked up to snape who gave him a card with his name, the password to the common room and his room number on it.

" Well well potter seems like you're finally where you belong. Interesting wouldn't you say?"

Harry only glared at Snape and walked away signaling for Ron and Hermoine to follow. When he reached the doors he finally exploded.

" Can you believe Dumbledore? He knows how much I hate Slytherin."

Hermoine and Ron walked behind Harry cautiously as he made his way towards the Slytherin rooms.

" But Harry it's-"

" And please don't say ' But Harry it's not that bad' Hermoine I'm going to be with him for the rest of the semester – 18 weeks I can't cope. Do you know how much Draco hates me?"

Hermoine and Ron switched glances as they made there way down the dark hall.

" I hate Malfoy and god only knows what's going to happen now that I'm going to be near him all the time."

The trio stopped in front of the painting leading into the Slytherin common room.

" Harry just try not to provoke Draco and his gang it'll only make things worse."

Harry rolled his eyes saying the password.

" When the hell have I ever provoked Malfoy?" he spat walking through the door. He stalked through the common room without a second glance and made his way up the steps to the boys' dorms. After climbing to the very top of the staircase Harry noticed his new room was the only one there.

" Room number 50... well here goes."

Harry slowly opened the door and gasped in surprise.

" Wow." Never had he seen one of the dorms that were so big. If he thought about it the room was probably much bigger than the Gryffindor Common room.

And to think it all belonged to one person.

He closed the door behind him and took off his shoes noticing first the clean white carpet that covered the floor. A black leather couch sat on one side of the room, a plasma screen TV sitting in front of it. He walked throughout the room looking at the bookcase that was filled with tons of books. He ran his fingertips across them stopping at a section which only featured _poetry _of all things.

" Maybe things here won't be so bad. I don't see anything here that makes me think he's a pompous ass like the rest of them but then why is his room so big?"

Of course the windows had green curtains, which after Harry touched it, was soft like velvet.

And the beds!!!

Harry jumped on the huge bed that held his things.

" They're so huge." he yelled caught up in the moment. He hated to admit it but he liked the room a lot.

" Well I see your enjoying yourself."

Harry stopped immediately and turned to face Draco malfoy his face going completely red.

" M-malfoy this is your room?"

Draco closed the door behind him and loosened his tie while kicking off his shoes in the process (A/N: OoOhh such a multi tasker).

" Well of course this is my room. I couldn't stand those regular dorms they were too small."

Harry noticed that Draco was actually talking to him like a 'human' being and not like his nemesis and yet he felt his robes anyway to make sure his wand was still there- just in case.

Draco looked the boy up and down before shrugging his shoulders.

" You know potter your not half bad... I mean all you have to do is what I say and we'll get along just perfectly."

Harry stared at Draco in disbelief shaking his head.

" What?"

Draco sighed running a hand through his blond locks and Harry couldn't help but look at the others chest as it flexed under the thin white shirt.

Draco stood in front of Harry and looked at him with a reasonable look on his face.

"It's quite simple potter, you do what I say and we'll get along perfectly."

Harry who felt small looking up at Draco got up from the bed and went to stand in front of the boy.

" Your a jackass Malfoy if you think I'd ever listen to you of all people. Have you completely lost it?"

Harry was mad that Draco thought he'd submit to him of all people. Matter of fact Harry was quite sure he wouldn't submit to anyone.

He looked into Draco's calm light blue eyes and gulped-

'No matter how hot they are.'

" Has anyone ever told you that you're cute when you're mad?" Draco asked stepping closer.

Harry backed away and bumped into the edge of the bed.

" What?" he asked confused.

Malfoys eyes narrowed slightly but he smiled.

" Is that all you ever say Harry? 'What?'"

' Draco is supposed to be my nemesis...and straight so why is he acting this way? It's as though he likes me... Really likes me.'

" You've got the most captivating emerald eye's I've ever seen."

Draco reached out and Harry couldn't help but wince when he removed his glasses. He touched his skin making Harry feel at that moment like the most precious thing in the world.

" The most beautiful skin, most sensual lips-"

Malfoy leaned toward Harry and he quickly moved back falling onto the bed.

" Have you completely lost it Draco?" Harry whispers when the other boy got on top of him.

He leaned over, his blond hair slightly touching Harry's face; there lips were mere inches apart.

"I told you Harry. Now that you belong to me I can do what I want. I am obviously head of slytherin so technically i'm-"

Harry pointed his wand at Draco's neck not believing what he was hearing. If malfoy didn't look so serious and if he wasn't so uncomfortable he would have laughed.

"Off." he sneered pushing the other boy away.

Draco sighed getting up running a hand through his blonde locks again.

" Suit yourself." he said taking a comical bow.

Harry shook his head still pointing his wand at Draco.

" I swear Malfoy don't ever touch me again." Even after he said the words he knew and Draco knew they didn't seem very realistic."

Harry picked up his glasses from the bed and put them back on.

" Whatever you say potter." he said smiling hugely.

'There goes that damn smile again rotten brat.'

After Draco walked away beginning to unpack his clothes Harry took out his Invisibility cloak from his own suitcase and made his way out of the room.

"Where are-"

But before heard another word he had closed the door already making his way down the steps unseen.

In the distance a bell rang signaling that it was officially midnight.

" I think it's time to give Dumbledore a little visit."

* * *

A/N: Geez if that wasn't the longest chapter I've ever written in my life. Well to all those who reviewed so far thanks a lot and I hope I hear from you again. Reviews are always welcome ok. Thanks for reading! 


	3. Midnight walks and late night talks

**Unexpected changes**

**Disclaimer:** It is quite obvious that I don't own Harry potter or any of its characters. If I did they would be ALOT of boyxboy love between Harry and Draco.

**A/N: **Well here's chapter 3 guys. Thanks a lot to all of you who have reviewed because you encourage me to write more. To all those who take the time to read my fic thanks!! Well here's chapter 3. Enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter 3: Midnight walks and late night talks. 

The castle halls were almost completely empty and only a few students lounged around the corridors.

Harry slipped by with ease holding the invisibility cloak close to his body. He reached the eagle and realized in annoyance that he didn't know the password. He wondered vaguely if it was the same as last year.

" Jolly ranchers." he whispered.

It took a second but the huge statue moved to reveal a secret staircase, which Harry climbed two at a time. He threw off his cloak and knocked on the door waiting for Dumbledore to acknowledge his presence.

" Come in Harry."

Harry opened the door and walked inside noticing the familiar surroundings of the old office.

" What is it that you wanted to see me about professor?" he asked sitting on the chair in front of the old wizard.

Dumbledore looked like he was deep in thought as he looked off into a distance.

" I know you are a little upset with these changes Harry but I thought it was a good opportunity for the selected to get to know their real houses a little better. And as we both know Harry you were truly meant to be with Slytherin."

Harry shifted in his seat still not seeing the purpose of any of it.

" Professor you know I have no quarrels about any of your decisions but you know I don't get along with Slytherin sir. And to place me with Draco-"

Dumbledore held up a hand with a small smile on his face.

" Harry I don't see why you can't except Draco I mean the boy, even though he does seem a little snobbish, isn't really a threat."

Harry was about to say something but Dumbledore cut him off.

" Give him- Give Slytherin a chance Harry. Mr. Malfoy can't be as bad as you think he is. I mean he is the one who insisted you share his room."

Harry looked in disbelief at Dumbledore.

" He WHAT?"

* * *

After having the professor calm him down Harry left the room with a new train of thought. 

'_He WANTED me to share his room!?'_

Harry walked up to the painting and whispered the password quietly walking in and closing the door shut. Thank goodness no one was in the common and he made his way up the steps in a hurry.

" Blasted Malfoy thinks he's smart does he? Well I've got a thing or two on my mind."

Harry opened the door to the dorm room not caring if he woke Draco up or not, when he stopped dead in his tracks.

The room was softly lit with scented candles in almost every corner of the room. Malfoy to Harry's surprise was curled up on the couch, a blanket thrown around him carelessly, a book in one hand and a cup of what looked like hot _fucking _cocoa in the other.

Harry closed the door behind him suddenly at a loss of words.

" Well about time you got back I thought Dumbledore was going to talk you to death."

Harry opened his mouth to speak but closed his mouth shut walking closer to Draco.

" Glasses? You wear glasses?"

Draco looked slightly confused for a moment then jumped in surprise laughing at his own stupidity.

" Oh these?" he said taking them off. " Just simple reading glasses for times like this... I wouldn't dare wear them in the company of others though."

Harry shook his head in disbelief and ran a hand through his dark hair.

" I don't get this Malfoy. First you ask Dumbledore to let me stay in your dorm, second your acting totally different, and third your sitting there staring at me with that ridiculous smile on you face, reading a _book _with a hot cup of cocoa from god knows where like if... like if-"

" Like if I wasn't a self- centered brat who hates your gut and doesn't think of anyone else but themselves?" Malfoy asked with a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

Harry sighed sitting next to Draco.

" Exactly." he murmured.

The room was quiet and Draco set his cup of Cocoa down closing his book in the process.

" You hate me." Harry stated.

Draco shook his head.

" As much as we've argued and fought in the past have you ever heard me say that?"

Harry thought about it and then sighed.

" I hate you though," he whispered trying to convince himself.

" Do you really?" Draco asked leaning closer to the boy.

Harry looked into his cool light blue eyes and swallowed.

" I don't know...I'm supposed to. I mean for peep's sake you're my nemesis Malfoy. I thought you hated me since the beginning of the school year and the way you act..."

Malfoy laughed smoothly moving a strand of hair from Harry's face.

" This is all quite true. I suppose I did dislike you at the beginning of our years here but as time passed I noticed how much of a good guy you really were. I really should have disliked you more when time and time again I heard about how Harry Potter had once again saved the day but... I couldn't do what was expected of me. I couldn't hate you but I did have to keep up the act for all these years. I had to 'uphold' the family name even if I didn't want to."

The room got quiet again and Harry rested his head on the couch closing his eyes.

" So this-?"

" Is the real me."

Harry opened his eyes and noticed Draco reaching for him.

"Just removing your glasses," he said reassuringly.

This time Harry didn't wince when Draco removed his glasses but he did shiver slightly when the two seemed suddenly too close.

" Draco?"

Malfoy placed a finger against the boys' lips and hushed him moving closer.

" Trust me Harry. I know it's hard but trust me."

Harry nodded and relaxed as Draco's fingertips brushed across his blushing cheeks.

" You really are beautiful. You know that? Especially your eyes...the color of emeralds."

Harry felt his breath leaving him quickly when Draco's fingers reached the collar of his shirt loosening the tie.

" Remind me to give you one of my ties tomorrow," he whispered flinging it tot he ground.

Draco was so close now that Harry could literally count each one of his eyelashes. Without warning Draco's hand snaked around Harry's neck bringing their lips together in a soft sweet kiss. Harry's breath caught in his throat when he realized what he was doing.

' I don't believe I'm kissing Draco Malfoy of all people. My damn Nemesis... but God he tastes so sweet.'

Harry grabbed Draco's shirt and deepened the kiss making it even more passionate. The two sat in each other's embrace for a while until Harry pulled away gasping for air.

" Draco this is wrong. I mean how could you possibly like me?"

Draco rolled his eyes and smiled slightly letting go of the boy.

" I told you before Harry I saw the real you after a while but I couldn't quite become your friend now could I? My father-." Draco stopped talking and looked at Harry who was obviously confused.

" Do you honestly think my father would approve if he found out I liked you... If he knew how much I really wanted to be with you?"

Harry shook his head and then moved closer to the blond boy resting his head on his shoulder. Draco cautiously wrapped his arms around Harry and kissed the lightning shaped scar on his forehead softly.

" My father has shaped me into the person he wants me to be but I am entirely not like that." he whispered.

A sudden thought occurred to Harry and he shifted a little.

" What about when we're in public then? You're telling me we can't be seen together?"

Draco was quiet for a moment and then let out a breath.

" Harry you must understand I can't... how should I put this? Surely the news of me being with the boy-who-lived will get back to my father." Draco sounded nervous and Harry moved away from his arms looking into stormy now gray eyes.

Harry felt the sudden need to cry, his heart suddenly felt like it had split in two for reasons even unknown to him, but he held back and instead got up from the couch.

" Don't you think it would be hard for me to Draco? Everyone see's you as my nemesis. Maybe I should be thinking the same way too."

Harry walked away with an angry look on his face and his hands balled into fists.

" What the bloody hell do you mean Po- Harry?"

Draco was behind the boy now who had stripped off his robes and had climbed into bed.

" I mean _Malfoy _that I am not going to settle for half of you. Either you be with me completely or not at all."

Draco looked at Harry in disbelief.

" After I confessed, basically told you how I felt and now your telling me I can't have you? I told you how things are Harry I can't change that."

Harry stared at Malfoy for a second before his expression softened.

" Well then I guess you don't have me at all." he turned away from the boy pulling the sheets over his head.

Malfoy didn't say anything after that but walked away from Harry and prepared for bed. He blew out the candles except for one and climbed between the velvet sheets. He looked over at Harry and felt as though something was constricting around his heart.

" Harry?" he said into the darkness. He didn't get an answer though and assumed the other boy was asleep.

" Good night love." he whispered turning over in the bed.

In the darkness Harry closed his eyes replaying Draco's last words over and over again in his head until finally he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **hmph! ( Sniffles) Oh the sadness of it all!!!! Well if this wasn't an interesting chapter. Well where does this leave Harry and Draco?? Do you guys think they'll resolve their problems or do you think they'll just go back to how things were???? I'm not telling you!!! Muhahaha!!! Yeah I know I'm evil but I thought this would be the perfect place to stop... Leave a bit of suspension in the air...or something like that. REVIEW PLEASSSSEEEEE you know I love hearing what you guys think. Bye!!!! 


	4. Somethings gotta give

**Unexpected Changes**

**Disclaimer:** I obviously do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters for my name is NOT J.K.Rowling. Duh.

**A/N:** Listen up kiddies this chapter is going to be rated R just for safety because of the sex scene that I've written...even if its not a very good sex scene it still contains explicit content between two males. Please do not read if you are under 16!!! If you do ...well don't say I didn't warn you.

* * *

Chapter 4: Something's gotta give. 

The first few days after the incident with Draco had been pure torture.

Draco hadn't spoken to him since then which left Harry agitated when night had fallen upon the school. Draco would stay as far away from Harry as possible.

He had very few classes with Ron and Hermoine, which excluded Potions, Care for magical creatures, and Defense against the dark arts. Hermoine and Ron would always ask him what was the matter but he would tell them nothing was wrong with a sincere smile on his face.

Of course Ron took his word but Hermoine was the persistent one.

"Harry has Draco been... I don't know mean to you lately?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermoine were on their way into the great hall after a long day of schoolwork. Harry sighed walking through the tall doors instantly looking over to the slytherin table. He noticed the way Draco was pushing his food around his plate absentmindedly.

" I told you Hermoine Draco doesn't bother me."

'_Doesn't even seem to know I exist.'_

Hermoine looked over at the Slytherin table too noticing Draco's odd behavior.

" That's what has me so worried," she whispered.

" Harry you want to sit with us mate? I know it can be terrible sitting with those losers every night." Ron snorted and sat down at the table already piling his plate with food.

" Actually Ron I think I'm going to skip dinner tonight. I've got ton's of Homework to catch up on."

Hermoine nodded following Harry.

" Yeah me too. See you in the common room Ronald."

Ron watched his two friends walk away but shrugged his shoulders turning back to his food.

" Harry."

Hermoine and Harry had made it into the entrance hall and were now walking toward the Gryffindor common room.

" So you've figured it out then?" he stopped walking and looked back at the girl who was smiling slightly.

" Course I've noticed Harry. Draco's always been mean to you but recently he just ignores you all together. Then there's the fact that you two are always moping around now. It's quite obvious." she retorted passing Harry and going up the stairs. Harry followed.

" Either that or your just overly observant... but yeah I don't know what to do about it moine. I mean I'm willing to try but he's not. He's afraid of what his father would think if we... you know got together."

The two stopped in front of the Gryffindor room and Harry ran a hand through his dark locks in frustration.

" Talk to him Harry. Tell him how you feel. See if you can't work out a compromise. Gee I know Malfoy can't be that heartless."

Harry nodded and kissed the girl on the cheek goodnight before walking away.

" Oh Harry!" Harry turned around at the sound of Hermoines voice.

" You'll figure something out trust me...When you want something really badly something eventually gives." She smiled softly before turning back around and walked inside the common room without a backwards glance.

Harry smiled playing her words over and over again in his head before continuing to walk down the hall.

A sudden idea came to him and he grinned breaking into a run.

" I know exactly what I need to do."

* * *

" Draco darling are you alright?" 

Draco pushed his food around his plate absentmindedly not paying Blaise Zambini any attention.

Blaise was an overly flirtatious person when it came to Draco and it was no secret the boy was gay.

" I'm fine Blaise." he said removing his arm from the boys' firm grasp.

Blaise stared at Draco upset when the he got up from the table.

" I think I'm just going to go to bed."

Blaise watched closely as Draco stared at Harry potter who was leaving the room with that other prat Hermoine Granger. Draco got up from his seat and walked away quickly leaving the great hall.

Pansy Parkinson slid down next to Blaise and watched too as Draco left.

" What's wrong with Drakey-poo?" she asked in her annoyingly high-pitched voice.

" I don't know... but I'm going to definantly find out."

* * *

Draco walked into the Slytherin common room completely agitated. A few first years looked over at him with intense curiosity and he gave them a sneer making his way to the boy's dormitory. 

_' That's it! I can't take it anymore. Potters not talking to me and it's left me more agitated than before.'_

Draco stalked up the steps quickly yanking on his tie.

" Bloody nuisance." he murmured opening the door to his dorm. He looked around the quiet room.

_' Damn where is he?'_

Draco closed the door and took off his shoes and his robs flinging them angrily in the corner.

" The day I choose to apologize and he isn't here." Malfoy sighed sitting on the bed in defeat.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened and Draco's face went complete red.

" P-potter wha..."

Harry stood in the doorframe completely wet from head to toe. Well as far as he could see anyway with the towel wrapped around his slim waist. Malfoys eyes traveled up the boys' stomach, to his chest and then his face.

" Well hello Malfoy didn't expect you back so early." Harry ran a hand through his hair quickly and giggled when the water sprinkled everywhere.

Malfoys mouth was open widely but closed shut when Harry's emerald eyes locked onto his. Draco swallowed and attempted to speak but no sound came out.

" I didn't even hear you come in or I would have warned you that I was half naked."

Draco stared at Harry in disbelief when the other walked past him with his butt crack barely visible.

_'Half? Half he say's. The boy practically is naked.'_

"Harry!" Draco said suddenly standing up. Harry looked around licking his lips.

" Yes Draco?" he looked at the blond innocently holding his clothes to his chest.

Draco quickly registered what Harry was holding and his brow furrowed.

" Where are you going?" he asked suspiciously.

Harry wanted to smile but he kept a straight face tilting his head to the side.

" Oh didn't I tell you? Me and Seamus are going on a date. He asked me earlier today and of course I agreed." Harry shrugged his shoulders non-chalantly and tried to walk past Malfoy who quickly held onto his arm.

" The hell you are Potter. Your not going anywhere even If I have to tie you to the bed and place you under a damn binding spell."

_' Wow this was too easy.'_

" Draco let me go," he said yanking his arm from Draco's grasp.

" Why should you care who I choose speak with anyway-"

Harry tried to walk away again but Draco grabbed him flinging him onto the bed. Harry momentarily panicked and he looked around for his wand.

_' Maybe I shouldn't have provoked him.'_

Draco got on top of the smaller boy holding his arms down when he began to struggle.

" Draco I-" His words were momentarily cut off when Draco placed him under a bruising kiss. Harry couldn't breathe but moaned when the boy grinded his hips against his.

Draco was obviously turned on.

" Now where may I ask are you going?"

Harry's emerald eyes locked onto Draco's gray ones noticing the slight anger mixed with lust behind them.

" Nowhere I wasn't going anywhere."

Draco smiled still gripping onto the boys' wrist.

" That's exactly what I thought." he whispered kissing the boy again. This time Draco licked Harry's bottom lip asking for entrance, which the boy gladly granted.

Both boys fought for dominance but it was clear to Harry who was actually in charge.

Draco lifted his head up and let go of Harry's hands.

" Undress me," he whispered.

Harry complied willingly ripping the other boys' shirt open.

Draco sat up pulling the clothing off while Harry worked on unbuttoning his pants. He stood up then quickly removing his lower half of clothing.

He ripped the towel from Harry's waist and smiled at the other boys' growing erection.

Before Harry could move Draco got back on top of him licking his way up the boys' chest. When he felt Harry wiggling beneath him he flicked his tongue over the boys nipple.

" Draco- please."

Draco moved up to Harry's neck nibbling and sucking softly.

" What do you want Harry hm?" Draco grabbed the boys' member and felt him jerk in surprise.

" What do you want Harry?" he said moving his hand up and down the shaft, rubbing the precum around the head with his thumb.

Harry bit his lip and closed his eyes.

" I want you to fuck me Draco...please." ( OO hm.)

Harry moved his hips up and down with each of Draco's thrusts as he felt as though he would cum at any moment.

Draco leaned over and licked his way up the boys' neck.

" Don't worry. I'm going to fuck you Harry, fuck you so damn hard you won't be able to walk in the morning and I'm going to let everyone know exactly who you belong to."

Harry whimpered when Draco bit his ear and felt himself shiver when Draco removed his hand.

Draco opened Harry's legs and slowly put his length inside the tight hole.

" Dear God." he whispered closing his eyes. Harry clutched onto Draco's shoulders and moaned loudly when Draco sped up and began pounding inside of him harder.

" Draco." he yelled, tears streaming down his flushed face. Draco opened his eyes and kissed the boys tears away trying to calm him down.

"Shh Harry it's ok ...it'll get better I promise love."

Draco pushed in deeper and hit his spot. Once Harry began moaning in pleasure he pushed in harder and faster hitting that spot over and over again until Harry clutched at the sheets in desperation.

Draco looked down at the boy beneath him and licked his lips. Harry was amazingly beautiful. His eyes were half closed filled with lust and his lips were slightly parted. His checks were flushed and Draco bent down to kiss him slowing down a little.

" Draco...I'm about to...Draco please."

Draco didn't know what Harry was asking for but his thrusts became faster and deeper until he couldn't take it anymore.

Harry moaned loudly as he came the same time Draco did.

" Harry." he moaned loudly grabbing the other boys' hips pushing himself in far as he came. Harry bit his lip, his seed spraying all over him and Draco.

Draco collapsed on top of the boy his member still deep inside of him. He pulled out reluctantly and sighed when Harry's arms wrapped around him.

" I can't believe we just did that." Harry whispered breathing deeply. Draco closed his eyes reliving the events.

" Mm hmm. Pure genius."

Harry sighed looking up at the ceiling.

" I didn't think my plan would work though."

Draco's eyes opened slowly and he looked up at Harry.

" Plan?" he asked curious.

Harry blushed thinking about his idea.

"Yeah the whole ' let me walk around half naked to turn Draco on' plan." Harry laughed sheepishly and touched his lovers' hair.

" And my 'let me tell Draco I'm going on a date so he'll be jealous' plan."

Draco smiled softly closing his eyes again.

" Good plans." he murmured lying on his chest.

Harry closed his eyes finding himself falling asleep.

"Yeah." he whispered, " I'm just glad it worked."

* * *

A/N: wow!! First of all... that's the most I've ever written in one chapter. Second of all that was the first 'smut' scene or boy X boy getting it on scene I've ever written and I know it wasn't probably very good but at least I tried right?? Just tell me what you guys think. Besides that I think it went pretty well!!! lol. Reviews are definantly welcomed I'm gonna go crash now... I'll probably write the next chapter tommorow seeing as I've got nothing planned. Bye!! 


	5. Understanding

**Unexpected changes**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry potter or any of J.K.Rowling's characters.

**A/N:** Yeah chapter five's up!! Hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Not much more to say soooo...here's chapter 5.

* * *

Chapter 5:Understanding 

Draco was right.

Harry did feel pain and it was horrible.

He opened his eyes and moaned in pain drawing closer to the warmth that lay next to him.

" Draco are you awake sweetie?" Harry noticed the sun was shining brightly through the window. A little too bright If you asked him.

" Draco?" he asked worried now shaking the other boy.

Draco moaned grasping Harry tighter to his chest smiling softly.

" Mm hmm." he answered. Harry looked up and bit his lip.

" Do you know what time it is?"

Draco's brow furrowed for a moment and then he opened his eyes looking around the room.

" Need more sleep," he whispered closing his eyes again.

" Damn it Draco wake up!!!" Harry yelled when he finally got a glimpse of the clock. He pushed Draco away from him, who woke back up with an abrupt start.

" What's your problem Harry? Come back to bed will ya." Draco mumbled watching the frantic boy. But Harry was to busy getting ready to pay attention to Draco.

" We've probably missed morning classes you know. How are we going to explain this to our teachers?" Draco almost laughed at Harry's frantic actions but held himself back.

" Now Harry why would we have to explain anything if we didn't have to go to classes in the first place?" Harry stopped in his tracks and looked over at Draco.

" Huh?" he asked in confusion.

Draco stretched and sat up on the bed running a hand through his blond hair. Harry forgot about his current dilemma and noticed that even though Draco obviously wasn't a morning person he looked even more beautiful than usual.

" Don't you remember? No classes the first half of today and then we've got double potions with snape."

Harry rolled his eyes groaning as he sat on the bed.

" Just great! And to think I was trying not to think about this pain because I thought we were super late."

Malfoy sat behind Harry and began messaging his shoulders.

" Where does it hurt?" he asked kissing the boys neck lightly. Harry closed his eyes savoring the moment.

"Everywhere." he mumbled. Draco laughed lightly and moved away from Harry.

"Well I don't know any spells to get rid of 'pains in the ass'." Harry glared at Draco who smiled playfully. " But I do have some muggle aspirin stashed somewhere." Draco got off the bed in all his naked glory and Harry couldn't help drooling a bit when that perfectly round ass passed him and wiggled its way into the bathroom.

A few seconds later Draco came back out with a bottle of Aspirin and a towel wrapped around his waist. Harry had to refrain from sneering at the peice of cloth.

" Since you have to eat before taking these how about we have a very late breakfast?" he asked grabbing a fresh pair of clothes out of his closet.

" Together?" Harry asked in disbelief. Draco took out a crisp white shirt, his tie, and black slacks before going back to the bathroom.

" Of course silly. Now come lets take a shower- Together."

Harry smiled stripping again.

" I have no problem with that."

* * *

Once in the great hall Harry and Draco made there way over to the slytherin table. 

" Hermoine what's up with Harry lately? He's been hanging out with Malfoy an awful lot."

Hermoine looked up from her herbology textbook and looked over at Harry and Draco who were obviously getting some very confused, surprised, and even angry stares. She smiled though and continued reading."

" Isn't it obvious?" she asked non-chalantly.

Ron stuffed his face with some sausage and narrowed his eyes at the two who were unreasonably close.

" What? are you going to tell me they're the best of friends now?" he asked laughing.

Hermoine rolled her eyes but didn't answer the boys' question. Ron laughed even harder when Harry was making his way toward them.

" Wait till Harry gets a load of this one. Next your going to tell me they're madly in love with each other. Yeah right."

Hermoine put down her book and smiled at Harry who plopped down in front of them wincing in pain.

" You alright there Harry?" Hermoine asked smiling slightly. Harry seemed more radiant this morning and his emerald eyes seemed brighter than usual.

" I'm alright Herm's just a little sore." Hermoine reached in her bag and pulled out a bottle of aspirin but Harry declined stating that he already had some. ( A/N: Does everyone at hogwarts think Aspirin is the cure for every ass ache?? Obviously I seem to think so!!)

" Harry get this." Harry smiled at his best friend who was obviously fighting with some inside joke.

" Hermoine here thinks your actually friends with Draco Malfoy! Can you believe it?" he asked laughing loudly. Hermoine shook her head and then slapped Ron, hard in the back of his head.

" Ouch Hermoine what the bloody hell did you do that for?" he asked staring at her angrily.

" Because your a nit wit Ron. So what If Harry and Draco have become friends it's not like the worlds going to end-"

" The hell its not" Ron retorted looking at Harry's calm expression.

" You can't be serious," he yelled looking over at Draco who was currently surrounded be his fellow Slytherins Pansy Parkinson and Blaise zambini.

" Ron calm down." Hermoine sneered pulling on his robes.

" Harry the boys a stupid git How could you become friends with...that?" he spat crossing his arms across his chest.

Harry looked over at Draco who was currently peeling his arm from Parkinson's grasp.

" He's not like that Ron.well not completely. He's actually decent."

Ron couldn't believe his ears and he looked over at Hermoine who looked as if this were old news.

" He's the only one who's spoken to me since I've been in Slytherin. I mean we share a bloody room together so we really had no choice but to call a truce. Either that or kill one another."

Ron shook his head in disbelief when Draco began making his way toward their table. Ron glared and Hermoine gave him a light slap across the arm.

" Oh come off it Ron." she whispered.

" Hi Hermoine-" Draco noticed the glare coming from Ron and cleared his throat.

" Weasley." he said with a short nod.

" Hey Draco." Hermoine stepped on Ron's foot who winced in pain.

"Afternoon Malfoy." he mumbled with his cheeks red.

" You ready to get to Snapes class? You really don't want to be late seeing as how he doesn't particularly like you," he said pushing Harry playfully. Harry laughed picking up his backpack.

"Have we forgotten who's on Snapes bad side now since you've answered all his answers in class with something related to me?"

Ron got up from his seat even redder in the face now.

" I think I'm going to be sick," he whispered. Hermoine stood up then and grabbed Ron's arm.

" We should get going. We've got Herbology and then Potions with you guys last. See you later Harry...Draco," she said with a slight nod. Draco and Harry watched as Hermoine pulled a disoriented Ron from the room.

" Well that went well." Draco taunted following their example shortly after.

" I'm guessing Blaise and Pansy didn't take the news very well either." Harry looked behind him and saw the way Pansy was clutching her heart in a dramatic way and Blaise was glaring in their direction.

Draco grinned walking down the school corridors.

" Exactly. I told them I was with you now." Harry stopped walking and stared at Draco who turned around.

"Told them what exactly?" Harry asked skeptical.

" That were together of course. And that if they did anything to hurt you I'd make sure they regretted it."

Harry stood bewildered for a moment until he broke into a huge grin and glomped the other boy. Draco and Harry slid to the ground and Draco rolled his eyes playfully at Harry who was currently on top of him.

" Get a room."

Harry and Draco looked up to see pansy and Blaise stalking around the corner. The two laughed and Draco playfully pushed Harry off of him.

" Your gonna make us late you know." Harry said getting up and holding out his hand which Draco great fully took.

" Well I wasn't the one who decided to glomp me in the middle of the hallway."

The two began making their way towards the classroom.

" So what's going to happen now? I mean with your dad and stuff." Harry asked slowly sobering up. Draco shrugged his shoulder and stopped in front of Snapes class.

" Dunno and frankly I really don't care. I'll probably have him mad at me for the rest of my life... but I'll manage, nothing I can't handle. What about you? What are you going to do about the whole Gryffindor and Slytherin thing?"

Harry shifted from one foot to the other.

" Well of course I want to be with you but I kind of miss my friends. And I don't exactly think most of the Slytherins like me anyway."

As If on cue two slytherins pushed past Harry and made their way into the class.

" I find it bloody ridiculous. Him of all people." One of them snared sparing Harry a slight glance. Draco glared at the two boys.

" I see your point."

" So you agree then?" Harry asked looking into the boys' eyes. Draco nodded pulling Harry close to him.

" As long as I still have you Harry it doesn't matter what house your in as long as you stay with me."

Harry kissed the boy softly on the lips reassuringly.

" Nothing can tear us apart. I promise."

Taking his hand draco made his way into the potions class not surprised when Snape took 30 points off of their house for being one second late.

But it really didn't matter because at least they had each other.

* * *

**A/N:** aww well isn't that sweet?? I'd like you all to know that they'll be one more chapter after this one...kinda like an epilogue of sorts. I hope you guys like this chapter. I know I did. Please leave your reviews I'd really like to hear from you guys. Oh one more thing now I know this has nothing to do with this fic butttt... I've just really noticed the whole FredxHarry paring or GeorgexHarry pairing, which I must say is really strange... What's even stranger is that I think they actually look cute together. I've actually started looking up pics and stuff and I found one where all 3 of them are sort of in a 'loving' embrace. Lol well anyway Review people. Bye!! 


	6. Of stars and changes unexpected

**Unexpected Changes**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry potter or any of its characters.

**A/N:** Well guys this is the last chapter to this fic. To all of you who have taken the time to read my fic thank you. To all of you who have reviewed you guys are the best and I couldn't have finished this without your support. So thanks to the following people: **5m0k3y, Noc007, The Rookie Fan Fiction Writ..., DestinyDragon, Intrepid Aarcher, Randomness(2), silverscorpionwolfgirl, Keara Achan, loveGo, HD is my world(2), Shania Maxwell, The.Arget.Aiedail, niccoyne12, GreenEyedCatDragon,Viper4Ray(3), Slytheringrl17(2), Susan Potter, CCC.** Well here's the last chapter. Enjoy!!

* * *

**Epilogue**: Ch.6 Of stars and changes unexpected. 

Harry had certainly had enough.

Him and Ron were currently sitting across from one another in the gryffindor common room both staring off into the distance.

" Damn it Ron. Hermoine can accept Draco so why can't you?"

Ron 'hmphed' and sniffed slightly.

" Because he's always made fun of me and I can't forgive him."

Hermoine came down the steps from the girl's dormitory and saw the agitated look on Harry's face.

" He still hasn't forgiven you?" Hermoine asked Harry.

The boy took his glasses off squeezing the bridge of his nose.

" Nope can't even get him to budge."

Ron stuck his tongue out towards the two like a five year old child and Hermoine shook her head.

" Ron the boys' been back for three days now. You should be happy that he's back and happy that he's happy," she said walking up to him.

"Yes but with Draco?"

Hermoine sighed and grabbed the boys' face.

" Oh shut up," she whispered pressing her lips to his. Ron's eyes opened big with surprise and Harry couldn't help but whistle with a huge smile.

Hermoine pulled away satisfied with the dazed look on Ron's face and placed her hands on her hips.

" Well If I knew that's what it took to shut you up I would have done it a long time ago."

There was a loud thump at the common room door and Harry heard the fat lady throwing a bunch of curses in the person's direction.

" Oh I forgot he doesn't know the password." Harry scrambled towards the door and opened it covering his ears; apparently Draco was doing the same thing.

" Harry potter!! You need to keep your friends on a leash, banging against my door like he has no common sense."

Draco pulled out his wand and pointed to the painting.

" _Silencio_." he yelled agitated making the portrait fall silent.

Harry laughed and moved out of the way so Draco could come in.

"Let me just garb my things so we could be on our way."

Draco nodded and moved over to Hermoine and Ron.

" Evening Hermoine...evening Ron."

Hermoine smiled with her hand on Ron's shoulder.

" Evening Malfoy." she said. Ron suddenly jumped up with a broad smile on his face.

" Malfoy I didn't see you standing there mate." Ron patted Draco on the back who was currently looking confused. (A/N: Poor Ronnie still dazed by his little kiss.)

" So where you and Harry off to? Maybe me and Hermoine could join you." Hermoine cut in then knowing Harry and Draco wanted to be alone.

" Umm Ron. I need you to come with me to the library. You can help me find that book I've been looking for, for ages," she said pulling the boy out of the room.

Ron looked a little disappointed but his face brigtened up quickly.

" Maybe some other time then." he yelled as Hermoine dragged him out the door.

" What's with weasley? He's acting rather friendly." Harry grabbed Draco's hand and the two left the common room. Harry took the spell off of the portrait that was glaring at them.

" Hermoine found a way to get him to compromise. It's amazing what a little kiss could do."

Draco's eyes widened at Harry's suggestive tone and he turned the boy around to face him. The two were currently standing in the dark corridor with the moonlight shining down on them. Malfoys skin seemed to silver in the moonlight and Harry touched his cheeks lightly.

" You really are beautiful you know that?" he whispered. Malfoy smiled lightly before kissing Harry on the lips.

" Not as beautiful as you love. I'm glad that you gave me a chance in the first place, happy you trusted me with your heart."

Draco placed his palm on Harry's chest feeling the others heartbeat.

" I love you... you know."

Harry stepped closer to Draco a calm expression on his face.

" I know I love you too."

Draco held Harry close to him before the two decided they had better get going.

" So where exactly are you taking me?" Harry asked when Draco began walking again. A smile fell upon Draco's lips and Harry rolled his eyes when Draco shook his head.

" I'm not telling you. You'll see when we get there." He grabbed Harry's hand maneuvering his way around the castle toward the astronomy tower. When Harry realized where they were going he became skeptical.

"Your not taking us to go get out palms read or something by that crazy woman are you?" Harry asked becoming slightly on guard.

Draco laughed as the two climbed the steps two at a time. They passed professor Sinistra's class and continued up the steps until they made it to the very top. Draco unlocked the small hatch above his head and Harry couldn't help but pout in agitation.

"Dray what's this about?" Harry asked anxiously.

Draco smiled before pushing the hatch open.

" Wait till you see this." he pushed himself up and then gave Harry his outstretched hand. The boy took it gladly and once he was securely on his feet his eyes opened wide in surprise.

" It's beautiful isn't it?"

The wind blew softly through his dark locks as he looked up with bright emerald eyes.

Millions of stars were scattered across the dark sky and the moon, full and bright, shined brightly down on both of them.

He took a few steps forward and peered over the edge of the tower. The quidditch field was to his left and he smiled looking at the way it shined under the moonlight. The forbidden forest was a little to his right and he could see the trees going for miles and miles.

"Draco this is..." Arms wrapped around his waist and he leaned against the broad chest.

" I came across this place a while back, even before we started dating...I came here to clear my thoughts or just when I wanted to get away. I wanted to share it with you."

Harry looked towards the sky again and smiled snuggling into the warmth.

" I'm glad you did... this means a lot to me Draco." He turned so that he was facing the boy. Gray met emerald green and a slender hand found its way into dark locks.

"This was so unexpected." Harry whispered.

Draco pulled Harry towards him, their lips locking in an intimate kiss. Draco pulled Harry closer, his arms wrapping around his waist securely.

He lifted up his head slightly, blond hair slightly toughing Harry's forehead.

" But I wouldn't have it any other way."

FIN.

* * *

**A/N:** YEAH!!!!! I'm finished, I'm finished, my story is finished –does a little jig- Well What did you guys think of the ending?? Did you love it or did you hate it? Was it good or ridiculously stupid?? Well whatever the case I'd like to hear from you ok.. Thank you everyone. Bye!!! 


End file.
